Placard advertising is well known in the art as an effective way to advertise products at point-of-sale, in retail aisles, and other similar locations. For example, many manufacturers and retailers desire to take advantage of the attention of consumers as they browse coolers, freezers, shelves, and the like. As another example, many manufacturers and retailers desire to take advantage of the attention of consumers as they use “pay at the pump” systems, such as those seen at gas stations, particularly since consumers equipped with a credit card have little or no reason to enter the convenience store accompanying the gas station. The use of placard advertising at such locations may provide an enticement to bring the consumer into the store or purchase additional retail items. Use of dispensing devices to provide coupons or other marketing materials in conjunction with the placard advertising may provide additional enticement to the consumer.
One disadvantage to such placard advertising is that if adequate time and care is not provided, the advertising display can appear misaligned and sloppy, which detracts from the otherwise professional appearance of the retail establishment. Another disadvantage is the limited space typically available for such displays, particularly when displays are mounted to cooler or freezer doors or shelving within aisles of a store where they can be damaged or torn down by passing costumers or when mounted to outdoor structures where wind and weather can detach the display.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of advertising and displays.